Musa
Musa''' is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). She is Tecna's roommate for the series. Biography Musa is from the planet Melody (Harmonic Nebula in 4kids), where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her father who is a prince, but they do not always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her birthday is May 30. Musa was sixteen years old at the beginning of the series. Her signature color is red. Personality She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they both don't admit they like each other until the end of Season 2. You see a bit of attraction. It is not until the end of Season Two that Riven and Musa start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the 15th episode of the first season (in both versions by RAI and 4kids). In Season 3, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Season 1 In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. In the Day of the Roses, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since the fourth episode, The Voice of Nature, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face (In the 4Kids dub, she casts a spell that gives Icy a wart). Musa is chased by the witches and when she ran into Riven, she asked for help, but he regected her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. Season 2 In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Layla, since Musa thinks they have things in common,such as they both feel like outsiders sometimes, as well as they both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told her about Musa, and if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared inteviews her about the simulator. Musa was asked to hold a concert at Redfountian but her father went against it, saying it is her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. But at the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, she was able to save him. In the end her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloudtower where they got set up with their worst match -surprise!- she got set up with who else than the Stella? She bonded with Tune, the Pixie of Manners, which seems kind of odd in itself. She is the 3rd to gain her Charmix after she decided to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, she said to Riven (more or less) "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favour-I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". Then in the end at the celebration, Musa and Riven are shown dancing... Season 3 During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her friend, Princess Galatea, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother (who had died when she was very young), or abandon that happiness and obtain the final of the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe, ultimately obtaining the last Water Star. Season 4 Coming Soon Appearance '''Civilian Musa has blackish blue hair in bunches, deep blue Asian-looking eyes pale skin tone and often dresses to fit her rocker goth personality. Her daily outfit consists of a red gypsy top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her other outfit, from Season 2 onwards, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4 she changes to a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. Her sneakers become heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. See Also: Musa's Wardrobe Hair Seasons One & Two In the first two seasons, Musa wore her hair as short pigtails, even saying (in the 4kids version's second season) "I'm not going to change my pigtails. They were all the rage at Wizardpalooza." However, she got her hair spelled in the 3rd season premiere and now has long pigtails. (Shown to the right.) Season 3: In the first episode of the third season, Musa submitted to a makeover and changed her appearance. The length of her hair had increased to reach her waist and her sideburns had grown to appear longer and fuller. Some believe that this was for the hair of her Enchantix, but since hair can lengthen during the transformation, this is unlikely. Season 4 In Season 4 Musa changes her hairstyle to long, straight hair down her back. However, she often will tie it into pigtails. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. Her Charmix is a treble clef pin and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by trusting Riven, something she has not been able to do since he briefly ditched her for Darcy in Season 1. 'Enchantix' She earned her Enchantix after saving Princess Galatea from a fire, that The Trix had started in the Alfea library, in the 10th episode of Season 3. It consists of a magenta and deep orange top that has a gold connecting strap on her right shoulder. Her wings are gold with bejeweled edges, with purple gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is puffy and the same colors as her top with gold ribbons on the edge. She sheds her magenta boots and wears gold barefoot sandals. She and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club to not have traveled to their home planets. Her fairy dust bottle is a pink sphere surrounded by a cyan mobile with little pieces dangling off of it. Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Sophix It is the magical ability to be at peace with nature. Its appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Her power is "pura armonia" which translates to "pure harmony" which serves to attack and harmonically reassure people. Lovix Lovix magic is the ability to control ice. It's appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Her power is "Melodia della neve" which means "melody of snow" which serves to balance and maintain defense in battle. Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Attacks Winx/Fairy *Sonic Bomb *Sound Wave Attack *Sonic Blast *Mega Sound Booster *Sound Barrier *Sound Cage *Song Bird Fury *Boogie Blaster *Boogie Force Field *Sound Blast *Subwoofer Blast Enchantix *Sound Wave *Bass Boom *Sound Cage *Enchantix Bass Boom *Enchantix Amplifier *Sonic Shadow *Harmonic Lullaby *Soundwave Attack *Soundwaves *Wall of Sound *Low Resonance *Base Resonance Believix *Harmonic Attack *Magical Echo *Stereo Clash *Dazzling Heart *Sonic Screen *Disc Crash *Pure Harmony (Sophix) *Melody of Snow (Lovix) Transformation Sequences Winx Coming Soon Charmix Coming Soon Enchantix thumb|250px|left|Musa's Enchantix Transformation Believix thumb|250px|left|Musa's Believix Transformation Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon . Category:Characters Category:Winx Club